Space marine in Expel
by scouttroop
Summary: What if Claude came to planet expel as a space marine of the Iron Hands and what would Rena and the people think of the warrior of light was a soldier the Imperuim of man. ClaudeXRena completed
1. Space marine in Expel

**Wahammer 40k and Star ocean ex**

**Space marine in Expel**

Ok this I made for this story what if **Claude C Kenni **came to planet Expel as a **space marine** of the **Iron hands **what would the people including **Rena Lanford** think if the warrior of light was a soldier of the **Imperium of man**. Oh one other thing I don't own **warhammer 40k** or **star ocean ex**. Oh I do like to use other characters with shows and movies too.

Federation ship Calnus (same starship from the anime instead use by the **Imperium**) course heading to in investigate a new planet.

Captain where going to lightspeed now said the crew. Good warp jump now said **Ronixis J Kenni**.

The starship comes out of warp jump but an asteroid field and was about to crash into it and here we meet **Claude C Kenni** and a **space marine** armour of the **Iron hands**

Father were gonna crash into that rock do something , **Claude** said in panic.

Fire the the lazer cannon now!!!!!

A **space marine** who heard what the captain said something next. You can't be serious captain that's a waste of power.

I know but what choice do we have , said the captain.

BWOOOOOOOOOOSH the lazer destroys the asteroids for good and saves the ship.

Good work captain for saving the ship and a job well done , said a **space marine **of the **Dark angels**.

Thank you **Kira Yamato**( I just want him from gundam seed as black **space marine** of **Dark angels**)

Then they arrive at planet to investigate a strange machine on the surface , but before they go **Claude's **father has word for him.

Son take this bolt gun since you're a **space marine** use it like other **marines **, he said giving his own son the bolt gun.

**Claude** started to problem with that but he knew Kira and Yoshi( I like to use for the **Ultra marines**) are going too along with a squad of **Iron hands** marine.

So a minute later they land and found what they are looking for.

I take it we found what you're looking for , Kira said to **Ronixis J Kenni**.

The moment they went in all of them take a look around the place even **Claude** did.

Captain all of this dead no sign of life , said women that was part of the crew.

Then notice **Claude** was gonna touch something. **Claude** don't touch that!!!!!!!! But it was too late he touch it now it opens a gate and takes him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Claude** scream as it takes away.

After that he wakes and finds himself in the middle of nice forest and a little rabbit stares at him. Hey little guy , **Claude** said patting the rabbit head.

Now to **Rena Lanford** in flower field. I like here I will take some this for my mom at home. But the see a hungry monster so she begins run away from and she screams for help. Near by **Claude **hears it and goes to were it came from.

**Rena** trips and monster now gets her and was about to slice her but **Claude** pops and he use his bolt gun shoots it killing the monster and it goes.

**Claude** ask if **Rena **is okay but she is starring at him thinking he warrior of light in a strange armour.

Next: Meet Rena's family and strange stares


	2. Meet Rena's family and stranges stares

**Warhammer 40k and star ocean ex**

**Meet Rena's family and strange stares**

Last time **Claude space marine **of the **Iron hands **just **Rena **from a monster that tried to eat her. Well **Claude **killed it with his bolt gun now on to the story. I own nothing in this story.

**Rena**: You're here the warrior of light I have been waiting for you for a very long time.

**Claude**: What warrior of light? Am just a space marine my name **Claude C Kenni**.

**Rena**: I am **Rena Lanford **come my village it's near by I want to show to everyone and my family.

**Rena **takes the yellow space marine to her village to show everyone the warrior light. But all **Claude **cares about is to find a way home. The moment they got there the villagers to a strange stare at him and he took of his helmet.

Hey **Rena **that's your warrior of light he a handsome guy in that yellow armor and maybe his your new boyfriend.

**Rena**: Auuuurgh don't tease me about that subject.

**Rena **runs of leaving **Claude** to talk with the others.

**Claude**: So she really does not like being tease about me being her new boyfriend very funny.

**Girl**: yeah but there is a childhood friend of hers name Allen who likes her but **Rena **has no interest in him and few years later he acts a little different than last.

**Claude**: well am off to that church over there bye.

So **Claude **walk to that church and this is what he stun on the wall a yellow space marine wielding a sword into the light.

**Claude**: Ha so this is why **Rena **is always calling the warrior of light but I can't accept that all want to find so help and go home.

**Elder**: well now boy **Rena** is waiting at her house and her mother is waiting to meet you.

**Claude**: Ok am coming (man I hope I can gets some answers).

Next: Space marine vs Allen.


	3. Space marine vs Allen

**Warhammer 40k and star ocean ex**

**Space marine vs Allen**

Ok am back with this again with this next chapter well last time **Rena **took **Claude** the space marine to her village and the people were happy to see. But **Claude **only wants to get home. Well on to the story and I don't own anything.

**Claude **walks to a town and sees many people dong work and helping with their jobs. Well this how he got here when left **Rena's** village.

_Flashback_

_**Elder**__: You must save us all __**Claude **__you are really the warrior of light your yellow armour proves it all._

_**Claude**__: Look you told me whats been going on in this planet about the meteor crash here and then turn all peaceful animals into dark monsters but I can't even try save this world._

_**Rena**__: What ? But you are really the warrior of light I saw you kill that monster with your sword of light._

_**Claude**__: That's my bolt gun I use to kill it AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Claude **__screams at __**Rena **__and she is hurt so runs up to her room with tears. Outside is ready to leave but elder gives him a sword for his journey._

Well that's the end of the flashback now where **Claude **was sitting and thinking.

**Claude**: Oh I really hate myself for hurting **Rena **the story of the warrior of light who turns out to be a space marine means a lot to her well…….huh?

He then spots a girl with pink hair running away from 2 guys and he has to something about and trips with his metal boots.

**Bandits**: Hey whats your problem you do that to us well take you down.

So they to a fight but** Claude **is much fighter than those bandits.

**Claude**: Take this! (double punch)

**Bandits**: Ow that really hurts lets get out of here.

**Claude**: Well that's good for them to run away you ok miss?

**Yuuki**: Yes thank you from those guys there not even from around here they just ask girls on silly dates come I will you show to my store. Oh am **Yuuki**.

**Claude**: **Claude C Kenni **is the name please to meet you.

So they had a confrontation in the store the yellow space marine ask her if there is spaceship here but she knows about here she mention about **Allen** is getting married to **Rena **but to him something is very off so he decided go back to **Rena's **village. He then spots his wagon and he has **Rena** with him he follows it to a building were it stops.

Meanwhile inside **Rena **is strap to a chair and sees **Allen **coming to her with dark ghosts.

**Rena**: **Allen** why are you doing this to me stop it!

**Allen**: Don't say that this is our wedding it's time for the ceremony to begin **Rena**.

**Rena**: Oh help, help me **Claude**!

Back outside **Claude** is been trying to break his way in but unfortunately that door is very strong for him to break.

**Claude**: Oh I can't even break through it what am I suppose to do now?

**Yuuki**: Maybe I can help.

**Claude**: **Yuuki**?

**Yuuki**: Think you can have all the fun come theres a back door here.

Back inside **Allen** was about to kiss **Rena **the door burst open and **Rena** sees **Claude** is here to rescue her. **Allen **then starts glow everytime hold that crystal on his hands and it completely freaks **Yuuki **out. Next **Allen** then turns into a monster but the yellow space marine frees **Rena** while that happens **Claude** then aims bolt gun to him but **Rena** tells him not to kill him and he got clawed by him and he falls to the floor with a scratch mark on his armour chest.

Next: The sorcery clobe.


	4. The sorcery clobe

**Warhammer 40k and star ocean ex**

**The sorcery clobe**

Here I am again with the next chapter last time **Claude** and **Yuuki **went to rescue **Rena** from **Allen **but **Claude** got clawed by and knock to the floor so on to the story oh and I don't own anything.

**Rena** sees **Claude** lying on the floor with a scratch mark on his armor than she started to have tears until her crystal on her neck is glowing and the wounded space marine is now healed.

**Claude**: What just happen?

**Rena**: I don't know **Claude** but that crystal is the one controlling **Allen **you have to destroy it.

**Claude**: Alright I got a good aim.

The yellow space marine pulled the trigger of his weapon but the impact **Allen** did at him damaged it which means he will have to use the sword but he did not practice with it but he has to do it , so **Rena** and **Yuuki **destract **Allen** he goes and try to destroy it but the monster attacks him and **Claude** kicks out of the way he finally destroys it and **Allen** finally reverts back into human.

On the way home he then explains about the crystal even **Claude** had some answer from the elder.

Now **Claude** sits alone at night but is join with** Rena**

**Claude**: So its called the sorcery clobe well I need to see it myself.

**Rena**: Can I go with please.

**Claude**: Its to dangerous Rena I can't let go with me.

Rena then begs the space marine not to leave her but him her hair pin back and leaves.

Next day **Claude** is now ready to go but he sees **Rena **standing with her mother and he has quite affection so he makes another choice.

**Claude**: Hey **Rena** still want to come with me

**Rena**: Really ok.

So he and **Rena** and leaves in the wagon to the next to look for the sorcery clobe and wave goodbye to **Rena's** village including her mother.

Rena then place her hand Claude's hand making him blush.

Well I think that will be all for this story because I don't all the episodes of star ocean ex well I hope you like it.


End file.
